


Thanks for Making my Life a Little More Bearable

by W3R3W0LFSkin



Series: The Gang (Trolls Fan Characters) [1]
Category: Original Work, Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Fan Characters, Force-Feeding, Mentions of force feeding, POV First Person, Romance, Stuffing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W3R3W0LFSkin/pseuds/W3R3W0LFSkin
Summary: The origin story of how a rock troll fell in love with a troll from another tribe.This story takes place before, during, and after the events of Trolls World Tour.
Relationships: Luna/Rufus, OC/OC
Series: The Gang (Trolls Fan Characters) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847635





	1. Banned from Volcano Rock City

**Author's Note:**

> (This story is still a work in progress!)  
> Character list:  
> Rufus Brisccals https://toyhou.se/6677651.rufus  
> Luna Stargaze https://toyhou.se/6659586.luna  
> Brooke (no official image yet)  
> King Sirius (no official image yet)  
> Queen Ambre (no official image yet)

In my whole 27 years of living, never have I been attracted to another Rock Troll from my tribe. Of course, I had a couple crushes on some girls in my younger years, but they're long gone. I used to have a girlfriend years ago, but we broke up a few days later due to personal reasons. As of now, I've found a beautiful girl a troll like me could ask for.

-

One of my earliest memories before I met my partner was when I was banned from going back to my home, Volcano Rock City. This was during Winter sometime in late February, and it was even around the time Queen Barb had talked about her "big project" ever since she was crowned queen due to her father's old age; I'll get to that later on. I got evicted from my house one morning due to complaints about weird smells--they said that my house smelled like burnt herbs, which I had nothing against because I was the cause of the smell--and I had no where else to go since then. Then I realized--I could be my sister's roommate. I didn't know a lot about my sister's backstory, but all I knew is that she was taken in by my mother when she was only an egg, and we have never seen a troll like her in our city before. However, she played the guitar, so at least we accepted that. As I walked to my sister's doorstep with most of my furniture and my two guitars, I eagerly knocked on the door. A bit of time passed, and my sister finally answered. 

"Hey, Brooke," I greeted. It took her a few seconds to respond because she seemed pretty tired.

"What is it, Rufus?" Brooke responded sleepily.

"I have some good news," I responded ecstatically.

Brooke sighed for the longest time. "You do know that you just woke me up from a nap, right?" she responded, now looking at me sternly.

"No," I answered. "But you know why I have some good news?"

"Why?" Brooke responded.

"Because I'm moving in!" I exclaimed.

Brooke's eyes opened widely, and now she was fully awake. I rushed into her house with both of my guitars, and then I ran back outside to unpack more of my belongings. My sister looked concerned about what was happening right now, so I stopped in front of her.

"What do you mean you're moving in?'" Brooke asked me with a worried expression.

"You won't believe this," I inhaled slowly, "but I got evicted this morning."

"You what!?" Brooke exclaimed as she now stood in front of the door. "Does that mean I have to feed you while you're laying on the couch doing nothing?"

"I can make myself a sandwich whenever I feel hungry, so don't worry about it," I responded calmly.

Even though Brooke was two years younger than me, I almost made her think that she was looking after a 27 year old man-child--which I'm pretty sure I'm not. I explained to her that I was able to make my own breakfast and iron my own clothes without any problems. That's when she got two of my cooking pans and started smiling.

"Come on," Brooke said enthusiastically. "This pile of garbage isn't gonna unpack itself, isn't it?"

"I guess not," I chuckled. As we both started unpacking my things from outside, I asked Brooke a pretty simple question.

"Y'know, now that I'm moving into your home," I paused for a bit. "I was thinking about celebrating once we're done packing."

"Really?" she asked. "How?"

"We could order a pizza," I suggested. "Maybe with a side of wings?"

"Sure," Brooke agreed.

-

Over the past four and a half weeks, things went pretty smoothly. I didn't cause too much trouble for Brooke or for her friends. At this time, it was now the middle of March, and Queen Barb had plans of working on her project to unite all trolls under rock. Almost no one else knew what it meant, but it sounded exciting. Brooke, on the other hand, seemed nervous to hear this. I tried to confront her on why she didn't seem to like the idea.

"So..." I said as I started the conversation while ironing my clothes. "All trolls under rock, huh?" Brooke and I shared the same bedroom at the time, and she was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Now, I know what you're thinking--no, we didn't share the same bed because that would be weird. Luckily, my sister had a spare mattress in one of her rooms, so we thought it was a good idea to sleep in one room at the same time.

Brooke only let out a disappointed sigh, so I tried my best to get her out of her shell.

"I can make ourselves some pancakes if you'd like," I did my best to cheer Brooke up from her bad mood, but it didn't seem to work so far.

"I'm not feeling hungry," Brooke responded. All of a sudden, she sat up from her bed and sighed for a bit.

"If I told you the truth about myself, would you be mad at me?" Brooke asked.

The truth? What truth? What could she possibly be hiding from me? Was this her coming out moment? Maybe it could be something even worse?

"Not at all," I responded quietly, still ironing my clothes.

Brooke took a long pause before she started talking, and she then fixed her gaze on me.

"Do you remember when mom told us the time when she found me before I hatched?" Brooke reminded.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Why?"

"Here's the thing," my sister continued. "The truth is that I'm.."

Brooke hesitated to continue at first, but she finally had the bravery to say it.

"I'm an Indie troll."

I was mortified. The sister I grew up with and cared about was different than my family--different than everyone living in this city.

"Is that the reason why you don't want to sing in front of our family or friends?" At this point, I felt nearly betrayed.

"Yes," Brooke responded. "You have a problem with that? You have a problem about the fact that I don't sing or play guitar like everyone else in this damn city?"

"Of course not!" I shouted in aggravation. "Why would I be mad at you in the first place!?"

"Because I had to keep my talent completely hidden from everyone else just so I wouldn't be made fun of for being an outcast," Brooke continued angrily as she slowly started walking up to me.

"I'm sorry if you had to experience that," I tried to comfort her, but at the same time, I was trying to iron my clothes.

"Well then you'd completely understand if you were put in my shoes!" It seemed as if the more I tried to comfort my sister, the more it didn't work.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!?" I yelled. What I did next was something I still question to this day, and it is something I still deeply regret ever doing to another living soul. I grabbed Brooke by the collar of her shirt, and with the still hot iron I had in one hand, I drove it into the side of her face. I can still remember the horrific scream Brooke let out once that happened. I let her go and she quickly dashed out of the bedroom to splash her burning face with water. When I turned off the iron, I realized that the blood left behind from her face was quickly turning into a brownish crimson as it boiled on the bottom of the iron. As I left the bedroom to check on Brooke, she walked up to me revealing the horrendous aftermath. The side of the face in which I had burnt her was completely pale and so was her eyeball, speaking of which, it had been permanently damaged and was constantly looking down. Most of the hair on her eyebrow had also been burnt off, leaving a bald spot in which new hair would no longer grow back. Brooke then looked at me with a face of many emotions--hate, disgust, sadness. There was only one thing for her to do to me in return.

-

I stood in front of her house with a backpack full of my pots and pans. Brooke wasn't dealing with any of my bullshit anymore, so the only option for me was to leave for good. I watched as she kept throwing most of my belongings out of the front door, most of which broke into several pieces. The last two belongings she saved were my electric guitar and my bass guitar, both of which were held in each of her hands.

"Which one do you want to keep?" Brooke asked calmly.

"My electric guitar?" I responded.

"Good choice," Brooke said as she handed one of the guitars to me. All of a sudden, without a single warning, she grabbed my bass guitar with both of her hands and smashed it multiple times against the ground.

"NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE SO I'LL NEVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Brooke yelled.

-

It was settled. I would never return to Volcano Rock City, the place I called home, ever again. From now on, it was me versus nature. I had no time to relax and play music in my free time, there was only one thing on my mind: surviving.


	2. Sometimes the Person you Really Need is the One you didn't Think you'd Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus encounters another troll that looks, acts, and sings different than any other troll he has met in his life.

It's been a week since I was kicked out of my home... twice. Ever since was banned from going back to my sister's house, I now lived in a lonely forest located outside of Volcano Rock City. No longer did I depend on the warmth of a house to keep me safe or using a proper stove to cook food on, this time I depended on a small shelter made from a knothole of a tree, and now I had to depend on hunting and gathering. For a whole seven days, I've hunted and killed small woodland animals and even insects just so I could survive on their meat. One day, however, would change my view on different trolls forever

-

The sunshine from the morning sun sprawled upon my face as I walked back to my shelter with some fresh kill. All of a sudden, I noticed that the sun was starting to get blocked by a couple dark clouds. I had to hurry up before it started raining, otherwise, I'd be drenched and utterly cold. Luckily, I got to my shelter before the rain started falling. Living in the outdoors for a week means that you'll pretty much be adapting to your surroundings in no time, this also leads to you noticing the weather patterns that will occur every day--I've known so much from this because of one of my teachers from high school. Before I started lighting up a fire for my breakfast, I put a tarp made from animal skins over the front entrance of my shelter just in case it started raining. Several minutes after cooking my breakfast, my ears perked up to a nearby sound. I thought it was a small animal, so I armed myself with one of the spears I made. There seemed to be nothing around. Maybe because I hadn't interacted with another troll in a whole week, the insanity was probably starting to kick in. I was wrong. What I heard next was heavy breathing followed by a thud. This time I was going to start investigating the strange noises. I then put out the fire and went off with a spear. I looked everywhere for the source of the sound, but then I saw her. A troll with pastel colors lay there in the grass; never had I seen a troll walk through these woods, so maybe she could have been lost. I walked up to her motionless body and noticed that she was breathing normally. I swept up the pastel blue hair covering her eyes--they were closed. I put my ear against her chest--her heart was beating normally. I thought for a bit. I couldn't just leave this troll here all by herself. After all, I could feel the rain softly drizzling

-

As I set the troll's unconscious body in my knothole shelter, I tried my best to wake her up. I tried pushing on her chest several times, but I didn't know whether it would work or not since she was rather overweight. All of a sudden, I could hear her groaning, so I stepped back. The troll then sat up and slowly inspected her surroundings.

"Where... where am I?" the pastel troll said as she was becoming a lot more conscious. She then looked straight at me.

"Who are you!?" she shouted. "Are you kidnapping me?"

I shook my head in disbelief.

"You were knocked out in the middle of the woods," I told the troll. "I brought you back into my shelter just so I could wake you up. You looked like you were dying out there. You feel better now?"

"Y-yeah," she said as she swept her sky blue hair revealing to beautiful blue eyes. That's when I instantly fell in love.

We both held a conversation with each other while we ate our breakfast. The troll told me that her name was Luna and that she's a Lo-Fi Troll from a small neighborhood called "Sleeping Willow." She told me that the reason she ended up in these woods was because she was only exploring the place only to wind up getting lost. Luna then got hungry and ate a mushroom growing out of the ground, which then led to her getting knocked out.

"Hey, don't worry," I said quietly as I wrapped my arms around her, softly. "Everything's going to be okay; I'll get you back to Sleeping Willow in no time."

"You will?" Luna looked up at me as she asked. Just then, I could feel her round abdomen rub against mine. I somehow felt slightly aroused, but this wasn't the right time to feel that way.

"Sure," I responded. "But we have to wait for the rain to pass first."

Surprisingly enough, the rain came and went. We couldn't leave the shelter yet, though, because the ground was still muddy. Meanwhile, I packed my cooking supplies and extra clothes, and I was ready to go. That's when Luna spoke.

"So..." Luna said quietly. "Are you gonna move to another spot to camp in the woods or something?"

"This isn't a camping trip," I responded. "Ever since I was banned from going back to my sister's house in Volcano Rock City, I've had nowhere else to go since then."

Luna looked up at me again.

"Look on the bright side," she said. "Once we get back to Sleeping Willow, you can live with me and I can look for a home for you."

When Luna said that, I was about to mention how I got evicted from my house in my home city, but I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of a cute girl I just met. When the time was right, Luna and I left the shelter. I asked Luna for directions to Sleeping Willow, but she only knew so little since we were so deep in the woods. Thankfully, I could easily locate where her home was after roaming the forest several times.


End file.
